bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Test! Clash of Wits!
Unknown Test! Clash of Wits! Act I The Arrival, Mission Assignment Given! It appeared that Mother Nature had a harsh day in store. The storms were brewing, and droplets of rain were falling onto the forests and buildings that surrounded the area. The residence that this peculiar young man was invited to was rather lavish, considering it was of the esteemed Takuji Clan. Ryū Aramaki, of the and its Detention Corps, was present at this estate upon the request of Sōdai Takuji. As to why, he wasn't given an explanation, but he was informed to arrive immediately, without any preparations. Though what he meant wasn't known, Ryū followed his superior's orders to a tee. Finally he was at the door of the large mansion, and pressed the doorbell that was present, waiting for someone to retrieve him. "Enter," a stoic, level-toned voice broke through the still air that was only filled with the sounds of the Japanese garden just outside of Sōdai's particular living quarters. What was inside was atypitcal of a dining room area within a feudal-style japanese home. Sōdai sat down in a passive stance in front of the low level table, wrapped in black-crimson bordered garments with his black hair left aloft on his shoulders and down his backside as he sipped one of the two tea cups on the dark wooden table in front of himself. Looking up, as Ryū would enter, Sōdai would lock his cool and intimidating onyx eyes onto the young man's, "are you the one they call Ryū Aramaki?" As Sōdai's eyes clashed with his own, he kept his composure. He had dealt with situations like these before, and had responded adequately to the Takuji Clan Member's question, "Yes, I am Ryū Aramaki. You must be Lord Sōdai Takuji, correct?" He then responded with a question of his own, stoically so. "I am," Sōdai spoke levelly, allowing his eyes to lock onto Ryū's for a good solid few minutes. It would feel penetrating, almost as if he was delving into the soul of the person he stared his eyes into theirs, analyzing them and deciding for himself of their worth or intentions. Afterwards, Sōdai courteously waved his left hand to the mat on the other side of the table, a tea cup already steaming and awaiting Ryū's consumption, "please, take a seat and drink. I wish to discuss this on a more formal basis so you understand the nature of the task I am about to give you..." Ryū sat down on the invitation, realizing that the man's eyes were indeed fierce. However; Ryū wasn't any less...after seeing what he had seen in his life before, what were this man's eyes? Though he rarely drank Tea, he decided to because it would seem courteous. He took a small sip, before he placed the dish down, and he then courteously responded, "Please continue." "There is a man in particular that poses a threat to the Noble House of Takuji, and could potentially lead to the disruption of the current peace between the Noble Houses and the lesser Clans," Sōdai spoke within a level, stoic tone though held a various serious atmosphere from the way he spoke. Reaching into the depths of his kimono, he pulled out what appeared to be a yellow manilla folder, along with a bold kanji sentence across its surface that read "Classified" on its surface, "here are the details of his exploits and what his intentions are gauged to be..." Ryū took the folder in his hands, and read through its contents. As he did so, he noticed a peculiar name show up that hadn't been in the records of the Onmitsukidō at all. "Takeshi...Hayate...?" Ryū then ascertained the information, and had seen the trend of murders that had happened. One happened on District 60, District 30, District 15, and then...the next district was next. However; there was a pattern that this criminal followed, being that the numbers halved each time, or at least, that was the delusion it was following. Ryū took in Sōdai's information once again...the disruption of the current peace, "Sir, I believe he will go to District 6, the core of the noble clans festivities. I shall head out immediately." Ryū stood up, took a bow, and immediately begun to take his leave. Though it was slightly disrespectful, he couldn't leave this criminal on the loose for long. "If possible, I would like this taken care of without unnecessary theatrics, Ryū-dono," Sōdai spoke aloud to the retreating form of Ryū, knowing that he'd not want Sazuke's 3rd Seat to be disrupting the peace anymore than this criminal is planning on doing so, "I wouldn't want to get into any irrelevent trouble with your superior..." The Search Begins, The Hunt for the Peacebreaker! "Yes, sir." He stated back, as he immediately employed a stride of Shunpo to gain distance. "This man...he appears to be concealing another identity...there is no way we wouldn't have knowledge of a criminal like this..." Ryū continually thought about it, but left the subject there. After approximately thirty minutes of travelling, he reached the District, and thus began his investigations. He believed that inns were the best place to look, and thus went in there. As he approached the first man he found in the inn, he asked him. "Excuse me, would you know of a man known as Takeshi Hayate? If so, could you direct me to his approximate whereabouts?" "Hmmmm, let's see," the middle-aged man, rotund in features and balding, squinted his eyes as he rubbed his chin as he thought about it, "can't say the name sounds familiar...Takeshi is such a common name, but we don't get many of the Hayate's around here. Do you have a picture?" Ryū took out a picture that showed a young man; black hair, red eyes, slightly feminine face, and unique shaped eyes. As he showed the man, Ryū himself noticed that this man bore much semblance to the Takuji Clan, but dismissed the said accusation. "Here. Seen anyone similar?" "Hmmm, let's see here," the middle aged man took out a pair of glasses as he leaned in to squint at the image of the man. Nodding, he stroked his chin as he answered him, "yes, I've seen a man like that lurking around here. He has highest room with the view of the District. If this is a Gotei 13 matter, feel free to check in on him," the man sifted through his keys before unbuckling the numbered one designating the specified individual in question, holding it out for Ryū to take hold of, "just make sure to not wreck the room..." "Thank you, sir." Ryu nodded, took the keys from his hand and walked towards the room. He had to make sure he was ready for any form of confrontation, and had thus activated Shihōpo, and let spiritual energy course throughout his body steadily. As he reached the door, he knocked on it, waiting for a response. "The door is open, though you're not welcome to enter," the voice spoke from behind the door, within the room. Sitting in a squat meditative stance unseen by normal means would be the aledged Takeshi Hayate, calmly and contemplatively assessing the being from beyond his doorway, "I don't take kindly to assassins intruding onto my property. Leave quietly, and I won't eviscerate you and hang your entrails for the Rukonagi Districts to see." "Assassin? How did you come to that conclusion, sir?" Ryū asked in a very...erratic tone, hoping to deter his target from his suspicions. However; he knew that this man was more than he let on. Though how much more...was unknown even to him. Takeshi smirked, as he continued to speak, "Your voice is erratic for a neighbour, all of whom I've gotten to know on a friendly basis. Your accent also gave you away, as it is too masked by the dark monotone you've been trained or honed since as long as even you can remember. Your scent wreaks of a misconcieved musk that holds dried blood and sword polish. Since you didn't announce yourself upon knocking I'd take it that you aren't that of the Seireitei's Military branches...or rather, someone who doesn't want to allow me to be aware of such a ranked person within their organization. No, you're here either as representative of the infamous Onmitsukidō Militia, whom are notoriously filled with cold blooded killers and assassins, or your a hired gun, so to speak, come to silence me due to the unrest I've been causing...purposely...to the multiple Clans of the higher hierarchy of the corrupt society we live in," pausing, a smirk curled upon his lips though could be felt in the tone of his voice, as a confident tone bore through his tone, "that...and I could feel your dark, unholy Spiritual Pressure several city blocks away. Something like that tends to leave an impression upon my mind, assassin..." Ryū knew this guy wasn't a show-off, and what he said about him...was entirely accurate. However; Ryū was nowhere near a pushover as well, and slyly remarked to "Takeshi", a few words. "Oh, but Takeshi-san, I do have a few questions for you as well, would you like to hear them? Oh wait, I shall ask in any case, for you would not agree to me asking you in any case. First of all...why is your appearance so visibly similar to that of the Takuji Clan? Secondly; your spiritual power...it appears to be quite intimidating now that you have used those words on me. You...just who are you?" Ryū asked, opening the door with a pulse of spiritual power, waiting for any traps. The first trap, as expected, was sprung upon the measure of opening the door. C-CLICK-SHINK-SHINK-SHINK-SHINK...! For within the recesses of the door were a dozen lines, snapping in synchronization of the door being opened so forcefully. Within that, an array of Kidō concealed and electrically-laced senbon flew in the thousands, coming as a wall of bullet-paced projectiles of metal and high voltages. Throughout this first bit of chaos, a meditating "Takeshi" was seated in the opposite direction from where the door was, directly on a rug with specially torn symbols upon them. If one looked closely, it would appear as if the symbols of Noble Houses were torn and layed astrewn in a crude patched-up carpet for him to squat upon, a clear indication of his rebellion against the Noble Houses. Ryū's eyes widened momentarily. Immediately his eyes focused on the initial threat, and he parried the first few with his hands, using them as a conduit to imbue lightning energy within himself, as he slashed through the senbon with remarkable ease, leaving not even one scrape on himself. Though his clothes were indeed pierced, no known injuries were put onto him. "Your traps are impressive, Takeshi-san. However; there is more than that to an Onmitsukidō member." He walked in, waiting for yet another barrage of traps.